Distant Experimenting
by DarkMario8
Summary: Vivian attends a reunion with her friends from Mario's previous adventure. After being abducted and sent off to a distant land, can Vivian, along with her friends,  prevent being killed and escape the deadly experiments created by someone unexpected?


**Author's Note: Hi Fan Fiction! This is my first story. I'm doing my best to upload some cool stories! Reviews would be appreciated, but whatever. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of these characters belong to Nintendo (except for Yoshi's name).**

**Prologue: Abduction**

Vivian sat, sighing on her comfortable bed.

While she was at her home sulking, her sisters went out to have some fun. Vivian was apparently punished for trying to help a poor kitty that was lost. Beldam, who was her cruel older sister, punished the poor shadow siren by grounding her and not letting her do anything. Then the witch went off with Marilyn, who was Vivian's other older sister, to a fabulous carnival. She wanted to go, but Beldam threatened to do terrible things to her. She DEFINITELY did not want to upset Beldam. Boy was she scary when she was mad!

Oh well. Life was life, no matter how bad it was. Vivian was accustomed to just sitting around sulking. The only reason she wasn't too unhappy, though, was because she thought of her friends.

Her friends were wonderful people! Joining at a late period on Mario's (a hero from a faraway land) quest to stop the Shadow Queen and take the Crystal Stars, she met many people who were kind to her. She learned the true meaning of friendship. Through that adventure came many hardships, but there came many laughs as well. Her heart would instantly warm up at the thought of them. Everything was so joyous with them! It had been 2 months since she last saw them. Oh, how she wished she could be with them-

"MAIL CALL!"

Vivian nearly screamed. She resisted the urge to, luckily, and sprang to the door, making the mailman wait not even a second.

"Oh, hi there!" Vivian greeted kindly.

"You're Vivian Shadens, correct?" the mailman, a parakoopa (turtle with wings), asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I am!" Vivian's heart thumped just at the thought of receiving mail. Nobody ever gave her mail!  
>"Got 1 letter for ya here. Take it!" the mailman handed the envelope. to her. It was plain white which had the words "TO VIVIAN" labeled on it. It sort of let Vivian's hopes down.<p>

"Alright, thanks so much!" Vivian waved goodbye.

"A post-man's job is never finished." The parakoopa said. He was about to fly off when Vivian stopped him, asking for his name.

"The name is Parakarry. Thanks for asking." The mail-koopa left afterwards.

"I wonder who sent this to me." Vivian slowly and carefully removed the letter from the envelope. When she saw the letter, she got excited and read everything precisely.

_Dear Vivian,_

_ What's up? I just wanted to say that we're going to have a reunion of some sorts today. Everyone's going to be there! Well, I think. I asked just about everybody, and they agreed. I hope you can make it, too! We're all looking forward to see each other! Meet us at Podley's at around 6:30 P.M. Thanks so much!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Goombella, your friend._

Vivian's heart raced. She was overjoyed to receive this letter!

However, there was a problem: she was grounded.

Vivian sat back down on the bed, her hopes completely shattered. This was not fair. She really wanted to see her friends. She was about to tear up when…

Beldam suddenly popped up from the ground.

Vivian was confused.

"Er, shouldn't you be at the carnival? I thought Marilyn was with you." Vivian asked.

"Well, that fool fell down and got injured. Now I have to get her to the hospital. I came here check on you really quickly." Beldam mumbled.

Vivian's hopes were risen again.

"Um, sis, I've been invited-"

"I don't want to hear a word! You are grounded and shall not leave this until we come back!" the older sister growled.

"Please! I want to see my friends again!"

"Give me that!" Beldam snatched the letter abruptly and read it. She frowned the entire way, and almost tore it to pieces.

"I will not allow you to go!" Beldam huffed, and that was her final answer.

"I'll go for only an hour! I'll get punished another time! I'll do DOUBLE the chores! Please! Anything!" Vivian pleaded.

"Didn't you hear my final answer?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS AND ANDS!"

Vivian started to beg even more. After about 5 minutes of endless pleading, Beldam couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT FINE! GO YOU STUPID BRAT! 1 HOUR MAXIMUM!"

"THANK YOU, SIS! I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS!" Vivian hugged her tightly and dashed out the doorway, ready to meet her friends.

Vivian was sprinting at max speed.

_Oh boy! I really hope I'm not late. I'm not very familiar with time! Oh well. At least they'll forgive me!_

After a short period of time, Vivian reached her destination, eager and joyful. She opened the door to the bar slowly, but then she saw nobody inside.

"What…? Did something happen?" last she checked, it was already 6:30 P.M. Was that letter a hoax-

"SURPRISE!" all of Vivian's companions jumped out from hidden spots and revealed themselves. Even Podley followed along!

"Oh my gosh!" Vivian screamed, and then laughed.

"I bet you didn't expect an entrance like that!" Goombella hopped over and hugged Vivian tightly.

"Thanks so much! I was grounded at first, but my superior persuading skills were implemented well!" Vivian pretended to look heroic, but she failed and made a comical pose. It ended up with everyone laughing.

* * *

><p>"..and that's how I defeated the magikoopas! Boy, were they mad!" Tornado laughed and told him his story about a fight with Bowser's magical minions.<p>

Vivian yawned. She looked at the time, and nearly choked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late! Beldam's going to freeze me to death!" Vivian groaned and covered her face in shame.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be fine." Flurrie, the wind spirit, kindly patted her on the back.

"Yeah, we'll beat that old hag just like before!" Tornado pretended to fight.

"Didn't we call Kammy Koopa 'old hag'? Koops interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Then they all started laughing again.

"Don't worry Vivian. We'll go back with you just to make sure things go right." Goombella winked.

"I say, if that witch lays a hand on you, I will blow up!" Bobbery, the old and fatherly bob-omb, said.

"Don't worry, Vivian, we'll beat her up if she tries to beat you up!" Ms. Mowz said.

"Aww, thanks guys. You're the greatest!" Vivian laughed, then they all left as one happy gang.

On the way to the sewers of Rogueport, everyone was laughing merrily and talking about random things.

"Bobbery, tell us about your adventures at sea in these past few months!" Koops excitedly said.

"Ah, good times, old chap. I was sailing…"

_Brzzzt…Brzzzt…Brzzzt…_

Vivian whipped her head around in surprise.

"Did you guys hear that?" the shadow siren looked around worriedly, searching for a possible source of noise.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Flurrie went over to investigate.

"I thought I heard a sound…" Vivian trailed off.

"It was probably nothing." Tornado brushed it right off and started to lead the way.

"I should investigate that alley. You never know. Besides, I'll be back in a second." Vivian explained.

"Well, if you're THAT paranoid, go ahead." Goombella shrugged.

"Shouldn't we tag along with you?" Koops asked worriedly.

"She'll be back in a second, I thought." Ms. Mowz noted.

"Alright, wait here."

Vivian dashed off to the alley fast. At this time of day, Rogueport was desolate and scary. There were no shops open, and the only source of light came from the lamps (occasionally, the moon). Nobody was around, which was why she was so paranoid.

Peeking into the alley, at first, she saw nothing. Then, the mechanical sound started to sound again.

_Brzzzt…Brzzzt…Brzzzt…_

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" Vivian asked quietly.

No response.

"Um, does anyone need help? Can I do anything?" Vivian continued to whisper, anxious to see what emitted the noise.

Rogueport was now very eerie. The only sound she could hear was her voice and the distant sounds of her friends.

"OK, time to investigate further. I don't want to do this, but I should know what's going on." She mustered up all of the courage. Finally, the shadow siren went into the alley, afraid of nothing.

"Seriously, who's here? I can burn this place to ashes-"

Vivian was cut off by a knock to the head by something metallic.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as a shadowy figure came out from the alley. She tried to run, she tried to hide in the shadows, but the figure bonked her head hard yet again.

"HELP ME!" her screams only reached her friends, but it was too late. She was fading into unconsciousness…

"VIVIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice of Goombella rang through the town.

Before Vivian faded into unconsciousness, she thought she caught a glimpse of something shining on the figure…

* * *

><p><strong>I might change the genres, because honestly I'm not sure what to put it right now.<strong> **Sci-fi is definite, but I will toy around with the second one.**


End file.
